Windsky
IM DONE IM DONE IM DONE. I HAVE REDONE THIS SEVENTEEN TIMES AND IT JUST RESETS IT RIGHT BACK TO THE WRONG FONT SIZE SOMEONE HELP ME ❁ Up against the echo in the mirror ❁ ~~❁~~ ❁Introduction❁ Gonna burn my house down into an ugly black. The fuzzy outline of a den formed slowly as she gained vision. She blinked a few times, clearing the outlines into definite shapes. 'Take it all in. Welcome to the world, little Windkit.' spoke a smooth and gentle voice. The familiar milky yet earthy scent of her mother, Sneeztrike, surrounded her, offering peace and tranquility. Beside her, sat her sister, Pinekit. Her pelt reminded her of the fresh smells from beyond the den. Why is the world so bright? She thought to herself as she readjusted to the colors of the world. She got to her paws and looked at her mother. The colors of her pelt were neutral, giving a soft and comforting appearance. Windkit turned to look over her shoulder, circling around herself in attempts to get a better look at her pelt. Sneezestrike chuckled, 'You two go explore.' The two kits looked at each other then back at their mother. 'A-are you sure?' Pinekit squeaked. 'Yeah. We've never been out there.' Windkit added. Sneezestrike rolled her eyes and nudged the two out. For a moment, her vision dissapeared as the unfamiliar fierceness of the sun blinded her. She shook her head and blinked a few times. The colors, the smells. It was all so common yet un''common at the same time. She gazed around gleefully. Cats of all sizes and colors walked past her, each with a singular smell, yet with a tint of the familiarity that her clan held. She caught sight of her sister's mottled pelt beside her as a group of kits gathered around the sisters.. They stood face to face with a group of three kits, a few moons older than herself. She stared blankly at them. Pinekit introduced herself with a stutter. 'Who's she?' a tan kit gestured to Windkit with his tail. Pinekit turned to Windkit with a weak smile hiding a similar fear apparent in Windkit. She looked back at her sister before returning her gaze to the three. ''What do I say? Who are they? What do I do? What do they want? '' Terror rushed through her veins as Windkit fought to mantain a steady posture, 'I uh.. I'm.... Who are ''you?' she concluded, giving the tan kit as firm a gaze as possible. The tan kit returned her gaze with confusion 'Uh.. Ospreykit?' Guilt flickered in Windkit's mind. I came off too rude.. '''Sorry, Windkit.' A cream and brown mottled tomkit stepped forth, 'Nice to meet you! I'm Lilackit.' His eyes gave off reassurance. ''I'll be friends with him. ''Windkit decided. 'I'm Cloudkit. Nice to meet you.' A smaller, grey and white mottled kit mewed as he stepped forth. Windkit cocked her head as she inhaled their scent. 'You don't smell like the others here.' she mewed uncertainly. The three looked at each other awkwardly. 'Yeah.. I guess not.' murmured Lilackit. Their discomfort moved Windkit to leave the topic. Pinekit stepped in in an attempt to aid her sister, 'Do you guys maybe wanna show us around camp?' The moods of the three lightened. 'Sure!' Ospreykit mewed happily, bolting off in one direction. The rest were sure to follow, along with Windkit and Pinekit. ''And so it began, her life in Crescentclan. ❁Personality & Statistics❁ Gonna run away now and never look back. ' '''As shown in the introduction, Windkit and Pinekit both inherited anxiety from their mother, Sneezetrike. Seeing as her sister hid from the world because of it, Windkit took a different approach. Due to her anxiety, she would hide it as best she could. The anxiety took a toll on her aswell as Pinekit. Desperate for help with the illness, when Windkit turned to Windpaw, she became her mothers apprentice and quickly attempted a bond with Starclan. When any oppurtunity would come, she would pray for the fear constantly present in her and her sister to dissapear at the will of Starclan. Of course, this did not work. She converted herself to something of an individualist after figuring that Starclan could not help. She figured if Starclan could not help then she would help herself. For the most part it worked, and for the beginning of her apprenticeship she continued life as so. Although as time went by her form of life deteriorated as her stress levels rose. This all rose to her attempting to contact something other-worldly, but the opposite of Starclan. She enlisted the help of Pinekit (whom had not had her ceremony yet) to help her 'summon' something to help them. They began the ceremony near All Hallows' Eve and eventually contacted something. Little did they know, this creature was the spirit of a malevolent member of Crescentclan long long ago. His name was Frostbite. Frostbite agrees to rid Windpaw of all anxiety but instead replaces it with schizophrenia. This causes erratic behavior in place of panic attacks and bursts of flared up emotions. '''Statistics' Intelligience ★★★★☆ Speed ★★★☆☆ Battle ★★☆☆☆ Hunting ★★☆☆☆ Herbology ★★★★★ Strategy ★★★★★ ❁Appearance❁ Why can't I see, why can't I see, all the colors that you see? Structure Windsky has a fairly lithe and small figure. Her structural features are soft, rounded edges and few sharp lines. Other than her paws, which are quite small, her body is fairly in proportion. Fur Windsky has thin yet soft, tan fur. On her head, there is a single, light grey diamond on her forehead between where her eyebrows would be. There are small tufts of grey fur on her ears where the pigment reaches the middle of her ear in an arrow of sorts. Her paws all have grey toes. On her chest, there are stripes of grey in an arrow pattern whilst enlarging as you get lower. Her tail has the same affect as her chest. Eyes Windsky has pale amber eyes, a trait she doesnt share with either of her parents. Her eyes are large, making her average-sized face look cartoonish in a way because of them. Her pupils are naturally large aswell, showing only a small sliver of her pale iris'. ❁Family Tree❁ Please can I be, please can I be? Colorful and free? Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Article stubs